Beast of Neamt
In the late Spring of 2016, in a small village from Piatra Neamt, Romania, a mysterious animal started killing livestock. Pigs, dogs, goats, and chickens were all killed by the beast. The beast did not eat the livestock it killed, rather letting it's prey rot. On 13 may, at night, 5 pigs were killed. The animal which killed them was extremely powerful, as 2 of them where almost decapitated, 1 having his back legs separated from it's body, another sustained injuries in the front leg, and the last one had it's skull cracked open. The owner, which is also a hunter, declared: "From my experience, as i've been a hunter for 30 years, i can tell you it's definitely not a feral dog, nor a bear, because, if it was a bear, he'd take the small piglet he killed with him. The only logical explanation i can find, is that either a lion, tiger, or leopard escaped from a zoo or circus. It's definitely an exotic animal, not a native one. As i said, this can't be a feral dog, wolf, or bear, you can see that the wrought iron gate is broken beyond recognition, and i'm sure the beast broke it, that's where he got through. I am willing to stalk this whole area, in order to kill it, because, maybe tommorow it will attack a child or a woman, and that will be a tragedy. The beast also attacked and killed goats in this area. So,5 pigs attacked in one night, and no one of them carried away. Again, day and night i'll be on the prowl, and when i'll shoot the beast, i'll bring it to a laboratory for a DNA test. These hogs are big! The adults are about 200 pounds each, and the small ones about 100, so a big animal killed them." The locals patroled the village at night, with pitchforks, clubs, and scythes, in hope of catching the strange beast. A few of them managed to get a glimpse of the animal: "It was big, about 4 feet in height, it was beige in color, had a long tail and a tuft on the end. It was athletic and fast. I managed to hit it once with my axe, but it made a strange growl and ran away. Something really strange was the fact that even though i attacked it with my axe, it didn't bleed at all, and there were no cut marks on it's body. The neck was long, and the head was huge. The ears were small and sharp." The mob said that after the beast was hit with the axe,it ran away for a small period on 4 legs, then started running bipedally. After that incident, the attacks stopped for a while, then they started again. Other villagers also reported seeing the beast. The sightings are inconsistent, some reported a black hairy animal, walking on 2 legs, others reported a pair of wolf like animals, while 3 locals reported a big feline. Another sighting, this time from a man who was in his car, reported seeing a creature who looked a bit like a giant marten: "The tail was long, about 2 feet in lenght, the head short, but beefy.It had big claws and he jumped around the road, instead of running. All my life i've seen all types of animals, badgers, wild cats, jackals, bears, foxes, and wolves. This animal was nothing like it." A woman reported: "About 12 a clock in the night, i saw a big animal, who looked a bit like a cat, but was much bigger, about the size of a calf. It made a strange hissing noise. I was scared for my life, i grabbed a pitchfork and tried to chase it away from my yard. It attacked me, knocking me to the ground. I thought this was going to be my end, but my dogs chased it off, and i got away it just a few bruises and cuts. If you look around my yard,you can see footprints,which are about the size of my hand." A farmer's wife described the way her goats were killed,probably by the same creature: "The kids were decapitated, and the full grown goats had there stomach cut open, and every bit of blood drained from them." A similar incident also happend in Braila, in the summer of 2017, where 5 sheep were killed in a similar way. The culprit wounded itself on the barbed wire fence, leaving the fence stained with blood. DNA tests showed that the killer was, in fact, a Siberian Tiger, a species which is not native to Romania. The tiger was never caught, and many people think it is going to attack again. To this day,the creature which attacked livestock in Piatra Neamt was never found. Category:European cryptids Category:Romania Category:Carnivore Category:Feline Category:Werewolf Category:Canine